A method of sintering diffusion joining for joining an integrated pressed powder member formed into a desired shape by compressing metal powder and a metal member by sintering is known.
In the method of sintering diffusion joining, at first, the pressed powder member formed into the desired shape by compressing the metal powder is temporarily joined to the metal member formed by metallic forming or machining.
Then, the temporarily joined pressed powder member and the metal member is joined by sintering.
For example, a method of manufacturing a sintered diffusion joining member that joins a metal member and a pressed powder member by sintering diffusion joining using frictional heat generated by a relative movement of the metal member and the pressed powder member while in contact with each other in a predetermined pressure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-002973.
However, in the method of manufacturing the sintered diffusion joining member disclosed in the Publication No. '973, the frictional heat as a heat source necessary for sintering the pressed powder member and the metal member is generated by moving the metal member at high-speed while in contact with the pressed powder member.
Therefore, a device that can move at least either one of the pressed powder member and the metal member at high-speed with high accuracy is required, and thus the manufacturing cost of the sintered diffusion joining member increases.
Moreover, in order to reliably join in a sintering stage after the frictional heat is generated, a complex control which can suddenly stop the fast moving metal member is required.
In addition, if the frictional heat is not sufficiently generated, there is a possibility that a joining strength between the pressed powder member and the metal member drops.